dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Justice/Dialogue
Justice's dialogue contains a list of the conversations that Justice shares with the other companions, in which they discuss each other's backgrounds, and their reactions to the game's events. It also contains a list of the conversations he shares with The Warden. Justice's Remarks Justice and the Warden Justice and Oghren *'Justice': You seem to have a preoccupation with beverages, dwarf. Why is that? *'Oghren': "Beverages?" *'Justice': I refuse to call them "spirits." It is a humiliating word for your drink. *'Oghren': Oh, you mean the booze! You should try it! *'Justice': If it makes one act like you, I think not. *'Oghren': Your loss! Justice and Nathaniel *Nathaniel: Will you ever need to switch bodies, Justice? *Justice: I did not even wish to possess this one. Why would I switch to another? *Nathaniel: You might need to unless you wish to look even more obviously like a walking corpse. *Justice: I...would prefer not to think of it. -- *Justice: This... thing you spoke of. Switching bodies. *Nathaniel: Not a favorite topic of yours, I take it? *Justice: Would such a thing be permitted? Would it not be considered... abominable? *Nathaniel: If they're dead, it's not as if they need the body, Justice. *Justice: But I can still feel the man who once lived. I know his body, his... It is not just a body. *Nathaniel: That's...good, isn't it? I'd rather you felt that way. *Justice: Perhaps you are right. -- *Nathaniel: What if you found a living body to possess? *Justice: Even if I knew how, I would not possess the living. Such is an act for demons. *Nathaniel: What if the person were willing? *Justice: Why would a mortal ever allow such a thing? *Nathaniel: For life. For love. Perhaps together, you can do what they cannot do alone. If you gave instead of taking, I would consider you no demon. *Justice: It is...something to consider. Thank you, Nathaniel. -- *Justice: So you are a thief? *Nathaniel: Who, me? Not by profession, my friend. *Justice: And yet you were imprisoned for attempted theft. *Nathaniel: Of things that belonged to my family, and which were taken from us unjustly. *Justice: A likely tale. -- *Justice: You have not paid for your crime yet, mortal. *Nathaniel: Still stewing over that, are you? *Justice: You have been freed, but you have not offered penance. *Nathaniel: Isn't being forced to listen to you, penance enough? -- *Nathaniel: Do you do anything besides ponder what is just and unjust? *Justice: It is not all I do. It does, however, define my being. *Nathaniel: So you were born just? A little, self-rigtheous baby of justice crawling around the Fade? *Justice: I was not born. I simply am. Justice and Anders *'Anders': Why do spirits seek out mages? I've always wondered. *'Justice': You speak of demons. I am not a demon. *'Anders': Aren't demons simply spirits with unique and sparkling personalities? *'Justice': They have been perverted by their desires. *'Anders': But what do they want from mages? *'Justice': Perhaps they wish the same as I: silence. -- *'Justice': I see that your feline companion remains with you. *'Anders': He seems happy enough. Isn't that right, Ser Pounce-a-lot? *'Ser Pounce-a-lot': (Meow!) *'Justice': To enslave another creature does not seem just. *'Anders': He's not a slave! He's a friend. And he's also a cat. *'Justice': A cat that lacks freedom. *'Anders': Just ignore him, Ser Pouce-a-lot. They don't have pets in the Fade, apparently. *'Ser Pounce-a-lot': (Meow!) -- *'Justice': I understand that you struggle against your oppression, mage. *'Anders': I avoid my oppression. That's not quite the same thing, is it? *'Justice': Why do you not strike a blow against your oppressors? Ensure they can do this to no one else? *'Anders': Because that sounds difficult? *'Justice': Apathy is a weakness. *'Anders': So is death. I'm just saying. -- *'Justice': I believe you have a responsibility to your fellow mages. *'Anders': That bit of self-righteousness is directed at me? *'Justice': You have seen oppression and are now free. You must act to free those who remain oppressed. *'Anders': Or I could mind my business, in case the Chantry comes knocking. *'Justice': But this is not right. You have an obligation. *'Anders': Yes, well... welcome to the world, spirit. -- *'Anders': Are you saying that you could become a demon, Justice? *'Justice': I said no such thing. *'Anders': You said that demons were spirits perverted by their desires. *'Justice': I have no such desires. *'Anders': You must have some desires... *'Justice': I have none! Desist your questions! -- *'Anders': I aplogize, Justice. I didn't mean to suggest you would become a demon. *'Justice': I should certainly hope not. *'Anders': I just wondered what relation there is between spirits and demons. Demons are a worry to any mage. *'Justice': I do not know what makes demons as they are. Such evil angers me, but I do not understand it. *'Anders': Well, I hope you never come to understand. *'Justice': I as well, mage. More than you could possibly know. Justice and Velanna * Velanna: Ugh... your skin it's peeling. * Justice: Oh really? I didn't notice. * Velanna: Can I give you a poultice? anything that can help? * Justice: No, I thank you for the offer, but Kristoff's body is dead. There is nothing that can be done. * Velanna: I shant hope for the smell to improve then? * Justice: No, you probably shouldn't. Justice and Sigrun *'Sigrun': Sometimes, you twitch uncontrollably. *'Justice': Do I? It must be an interaction between me and Kristoff's decaying body. *'Sigrun': It's like you're dancing. Ooh, we should set you to music. *'Justice': Has it occurred to you that I may be... self-conscious about this twitching? *'Sigrun': Oh, sorry. Are you? *'Justice': No. -- *'Sigrun': Here's your dagger back. *'Justice': Did I drop this? *'Sigrun': Oh, no. I nicked it from your belt. Old habits die hard, you know. *'Justice': Stealing is wrong. *'Sigrun': Only if you get caught. And need I remind you that I wasn't caught? -- *'Justice': I have tied my dagger to my belt. Should you try to steal it again, the rope will remind you that stealing is wrong. *'Sigrun': But... er, you just told me I can no longer steal it. Why would I even try? *'Justice': I... *'Sigrun': Anyway, here's your ring back. -- *'Justice': Am I correct in hearing that you are dead, dwarf? *'Sigrun': In a manner of speaking, yes. *'Justice': The body I inhabit is dead, as well. *'Sigrun': I... don't think that's quite the same thing, my friend. -- *'Justice': How is it different? *'Sigrun': Excuse me? How is what different? *'Justice': How is your death different from mine? *'Sigrun': My death was symbolic. I entered the Legion and thus my old life ended. But I imagine death will catch up with me soon enough, don't you worry. *'Justice': I do not worry. I was simply curious. -- *'Justice': So you believe you will die soon. *'Sigrun': Won't we all? *'Justice': I will not die. Not as you die. *'Sigrun': Spirits such as yourself can be slain in this world. Maybe you can, too. *'Justice': That... is a disturbing thought. *'Sigrun': Glad to be of service! Category:Dialogue Category:Gameplay